


take my hand

by stargayzing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Shayllura Week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Shayllura Week 2k16 Day 1: First / Last"After a long and arduous battle, Voltron had emerged exhausted but victorious, another planet freed from the clutches of the Galra Empire. As soon as Corran and Shay had transported down to the surface from the safety of the Castle, the planet's inhabitants had insisted on showing their gratitude by throwing an exuberant feast."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Canon Divergence is that Shay decided to go with the Paladins when they left Balmera and has been travelling with them ever since.

Allura watched the merry celebrations around her with a fond smile. After a long and arduous battle, Voltron had emerged exhausted but victorious, another planet freed from the clutches of the Galra Empire. As soon as Corran and Shay had transported down to the surface from the safety of the Castle, the planet's inhabitants had insisted on showing their gratitude by throwing an exuberant feast.

The Sarubians were humanoid in size and shape, if with an unusual amount of limbs, particularly arms - which a mildy concussed Hunk had declared "perfect for hugs".

Besides Hunk, who had hit his head when climbing out of his lion, none of the Paladins were injured and everyone was in high spirits.

Lance, who was either lacking any sense of self preservation or had learned nothing about ingesting extraterrestial alcohol from their celebration with the Arusians, was working his way down the buffet. Pidge was steadily turning greener as the teenager listened to Corran describing Altean delicacies in exaggerated detail and Keith and Shiro watched on with amusement. Hunk was deep in conversation with several Sarubians, all of which where gazing at the boy with open awe and making him look rather embarrassed. Shay was sitting next to him, looking incredibly fond, but when she caught Allura looking she gave a little wave and got up to head over to her.

"Princess!" The Balmerian smiled as she sat down next to her. "Are you not enjoying the party?"

She sounded concerned and Allura realised with a start that, with the way she had withdrawn to a quieter corner and was watching the proceedings rather than actively participating, it might seem so. She hurried to reassure her: "Oh, no, everything is great. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm the same," Shay admitted. There was a beat of silence before she spoke up again. "You were very brave today."

"The Paladins needed backup," Allura said, a little defensively, but Shay was shaking her head. "I'm not mad. Although I wish you wouldn't risk your life so easily, Princess."

"It's not right that I should just sit back and do nothing when there are people in danger," she argued back. Shay smiled at her, a little sadly, and said: "And I wouldn't ask you to. And I think it's incredible what you do, saving people, just like you saved me and my Balmera."

As Allura felt a blush creep on her cheeks, Shay went on: "But you should know that Corran cried of relief when we got word that you were safe."

Allura looked at her Royal Advisor guiltily. He seemed to be finished tormenting Pidge and had moved on to telling some baffled Sarubians a story, with sweeping gestures to accompany the tale. She turned her head in surprise when Shay added shyly: "Not that I wasn't just as happy."

"Shay..." Allura replied, sounding unsure, as the Balmerian turned fully towards her with a determined look on her face.

"I'm really proud of what you, what Voltron did today, but I was so worried... and I realised... well, fighting the Galra is very dangerous, isn't it? And I know I can't ask of you to stop. But. I think it's time I tried being brave too," she said. As Allura looked into her eyes, glowing warmly, she felt her heartbeat pick up.

Still, the first brush of lips against her own somehow managed to take her by surprise. Shay had leaned in, one hand holding her face with extreme gentleness, and kissed her.

Still wide-eyed with surprise, Allura felt Shay pull back self-consciously. The taller girl opened her mouth, probably to apologise, but Allura cut her off with a kiss of her own. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears and she felt almost giddy with happiness as she curled her fingers into the fabric of Shay's shirt.

Reluctantly, they both drew back, all too aware that they were in public. But noone was even looking in their direction and Allura gave Shay a private smile.

"I'm very glad I did that," Shay said softly, with a wide smile.

Allura reached over to link their fingers together. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it :)  
> I'm planning on participating in the Shayllura Week (and I hope you are too!! there needs to be more content), but I can't promise I'll be able to post something for every day :/


End file.
